Love, The Twins
by Sanity and Katlin
Summary: Every April 1st, the Weasley twins pull a school wide prank. For their last year the twins deside to just get in on the fun and give the girls of the school a laugh. Rated T because I'm Paronoid PS not changing whole summery look inside for change...
1. April Fools Love, The Twins

A/N: I'm changing the title of this story It's now just called **'Love the Twins**' It's going to be a collection of Holiday pranks. First up is of course April Fools... Next will most likly be Easter and so on... I'm hoping for a different prank for each holiday. Any suggestions will be greatly apresiated(?).

Disclamer: Is my name on the front/side of the book? No? Ok then.

Summery: Holidays were the best for the Weasley twins... There were so many possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>April Fools. Love, The Twins<strong>

April Fools, April 1st and the Weasley twins birthday. It was also the day every year were they pulled a school wide prank.

This year was going to be different they decided. This time they were going to give the girls of the castle a chance to laugh and strictly prank the male population.

Harry Potter was the first one to be hit by the prank as he came down the main staircase into the Entrance Hall. As soon as his foot hit the ground, he felt the change. He looked down at himself and laughed.

He was now wearing a girl's uniform, a _Slytherin_ girl's uniform, but other then the colours it was unlike any other uniform he'd ever seen. The skirt stopped just below his arse rather then the normal knee length. The button up white blouse was tied so that his stomach was plainly visible, and it wouldn't undo. He was also wearing thigh-high white socks and mid-calf 4in high heeled boots.

He laughed again as the twins came down the stairs and their uniforms also changed into Slytherin girls, though theirs were closer to the normal style, still shorter but not nearly as bad as his.

"So are you two not the masterminds behind this?" Harry asked pulling on his new skirt.

"Oh, we are."

"We just decided-"

"To get in on the prank this time,"

"Since we're pranking every male in the school."

"Except the ghosts of course."

"Every male?"

"Yep."

"Even Dumbledore?" Harry shivered slightly, "'Cause I for one don't want to see him in something like what I'm wearing."

"Oh! Don't worry about that Harry."

"Each outfit is designed to fit the person it's on,"

"In the opposite colours they're use to."

"So someone like Dumbledore,"

"Would have a long, high neck, long sleeved plain coloured dress."

"While Snape would be forced into colours."

"Ok, so I get the colour thing but why am I wearing _this_?" Harry asked pulling on his beyond mini-skirt.

"Well the spell was designed to dress people according to how cute they were,"

"So the cuter they were the more skin's revealed."

"And let's face it Harry, you're beyond cute."

"So, your outfit is skimpy _and_ sexy."

"Fine. Though I have to ask, why'd you also make it change my underwear?"

"Goes with the outfit."

"Even your glasses changed."

"Makes sense, in a twisted Weasley twin sort of way. Shell we wait out here for every one else?"

"Of course." Just then, Ron and Hermione came down with Neville, Seamus and Dean.

Each had a different style of female Slytherin uniforms on. Ron looked to be wearing a normal one along with Neville, though Neville was also wearing heels. Seamus had a shorter skirt but still the full blouse. Dean had a knee length skirt but his blouse was tied.

Hermione started laughing at the exact same moment as the boys started screaming.

Fred and George pushed off the wall pulling Harry with them. "Oi! Will you guys knock it off?"

"None of you are nearly as bad as Harry here." Fred pushed Harry from behind them into the front, causing him to stumble slightly because of his 4in heels.

"Thanks guys." Harry grumbled.

Seamus looked him over, "Yes! Thank you Weasley twins!" He then grabbed Harry and yelled, "My eye candy!"

Harry pushed out of Seamus' arms, "Oh, shut up will you? I'm not anyone's eye candy."

Dean quickly looked him over, "Hate to tell you mate, but in that outfit, you're everyone's eye candy." Harry blushed.

George looked around the Hall, "Huh, guess the spell doesn't think anyone is as cute as Harry."

"Not that we don't agree." Fred added.

Hermione looked at George, "Why do you say that?"

"The spell decides on outfits based on cuteness."

"Even Zabini's outfit's not as-"

"Shell we say skimpy?"

"As Harry's. And Zabini's cute."

"Oh."

"OMG! Look at Snape!" Harry pointed over towards the dungeons where Snape had just appeared. He was now wearing a plaid mini dress in red, yellow and purple. "Never knew he had such great legs…"

"Look there's Dumbledore." This time it was Hermione pointing. "You know. He looks rather plain in beige."

"We're going to go inside. I'm hungry." Ron said as he headed for the doors.

"Ok, see you in a bit."

Harry and the twins continued to watch the boys get their outfits changed. Harry hoping that he wouldn't be the only one wearing practically nothing.

It took awhile but finally someone came out who ended up in the identical outfit as Harry's only in red and gold, though he thought Malfoy's heels were slightly shorter. Harry laughed as Malfoy screamed and tried to take the clothes off. According to the twins, they wouldn't come off until that night. Finally, Draco calmed down and went into the Great Hall.

After everyone was in the Great Hall, George turned to Harry, "Harry? How would you like to really confuse people?"

"How?"

As George told Harry his idea Harry giggled, "Ok, I'll do it. Shell we head in?"

The twins looped an arm around each of Harry's and they walked into the great hall, went straight pass the Gryffindor table and sat down at the Slytherin one.

"Potter! Weasleys! What do you think you are doing? Go sit at your proper table." Professor Snape pulled down the hem of his dress as he stood up to yell at the three of them.

"But sir-"

"We are at the right table."

"We after all-"

"Seem to be Slytherins now." Harry nodded as the twins spoke then added, "So really it's everyone else who are at the incorrect tables."

Dumbledore laughed, "So it would seem. Well you heard them." He said his eyes twinkling, "Please move to your respective table." Dumbledore sat down to many groans from his students.

Once everyone was settled again Dumbledore stood up, "Now before we begin to eat I have a few things to say. Great work Misters Weasley, Happy Birthday and April Fools! Let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>As I said above any prank ideas are welcome<strong>

**Next Holiday is Easter I think... correct me if I'm wrong**

**_TBC_ Sanity**


	2. Easter Love, The Twins

yay! I've finaly managed to put up the second chapter of Love the Twins!

So moving on to the next holiday... Easter!

Anyways... I don't own the plot Ms. J. does, I just enjoy playing with the characters and messing with the plot

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the April Fools joke and the Weasley Twins were becoming bored with small pranks so they started to plan a big one for Easter.<p>

Easter day dawned bright and sunny, Harry and Hermione, sick of trying to wake up Ron, left the common room and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast, walking through the doors Harry once again felt the magic of something changing, he closed his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"What happed this time?"

She snickered, "Um, you have bunny ears. Turn around?" Harry did so, keeping his eyes shut, "You also have a tail."

His eyes popped open, "What!" He then snickered as well, "And you have feathers." He walked around Hermione, "And wings."

"Well I guess we're Easter bunnies and chicks?"

"Looks like. Shall we wait for the twins and make sure?"

Hermione shrugged, "Why not."

While they were waiting Hermione conjured a mirror so they could look at how much had changed. Harry now had a pair of long, black rabbit ears and at the end of his tailbone, there was a fluffy black rabbit's tail. Hermione now had yellow feathers all through her hair and on her shoulder blades were a pair of little yellow wings.

Looking back in to the mirror, Harry laughed, "You know, it doesn't really look that bad."

"Why thank you our dear Harry,"

"For that ringing endorsement."

Harry and Hermione turned around and saw the Twins with rabbit ears the same orangeish-red colour as their hair.

"So how does this one work?"

"Well Hermione, it's really rather simple."

"Girls, will have feathers and little chick wings-"

"While boys will have rabbit ears and a tail the same colour as their hair."

"Then we have another little surprise as well."

Harry turned to the Twins, "Can we wait again? I want to see Snape with bunny ears."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss that."

"Or Ron's reaction for that matter."

So the three boys along with Hermione waited in the Hall again to watch every one change.

It was 15 minutes of laughing before Ron showed up and started yelling about the ears he had acquired, combined with Malfoy's complaining about how they had ruined his hair. Harry snickered as Fred and George full out laughed at the two.

"You know what?" Hermione asked a few moments later.

"What?"

"Professor Snape looks good with bunny ears, look." She pointed to the potion's master who was trying, unsuccessfully to hide his ears.

"Well, I must say," A voice behind them said, they turned around to see Dumbledore wearing silver ears, "That this is an entertaining Easter. I haven't seen Minerva with wings since her fourth year."

The twins beamed, "Thank you sir! But just wait till later!"

('V')

(^.^)

(u.u)*

Everyone had to wait until lunch for the second part of the twins prank to engage… It started with a first year Hufflepuff hiccupping, soon spreading to everyone in the hall. Suddenly they all began to hiccup bright pink bubbles that slowly morphed into pink bunnies that hopped through the Great Hall making candy appear everywhere they went.

Laughing, Dumbledore stood up, "Well Messer's Weasley, how long will these last?"

"The rest of the weekend."

"And where ever did you get this idea?"

"Well, over the summer we watched the Disney Movie 'Dumbo' but we figured elephants were a bit big."

"Thank you for taking that into consideration. Now, I should think that you all should start catching those rabbits, you can keep them if you wish until they disappear."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now, I feel no shame in doing this!<strong> _

**I have a poll running on my profile, I need votes! It's for another Harry Potter story I want to write but I can't untill I get enough votes. So please! Please, Please, Please! Vote!**


	3. I'm Sorry!

My laptop has crashed, this means that all my stories have disapeared.

I hope I can get my files back, and therefore continue my stories, but in the mean time, all my stories are on hiatus until further notice.

I appologize to all my readers... though I feel worse for myself at the moment... I had over a hundred stories on that thing...

Sanity and Katlin


End file.
